


Ruin My Life, Tonight

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Molestation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Uncle Jack - Freeform, again thats pretty canon its just in case, bc gotdam mac, its not graphic but mentioned, pretty canon stuff tbh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: Charlie has a nightmare. Mac comes right away.





	Ruin My Life, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual shit, it's also very short
> 
> Also I wrote this listening to a MacDennis playlist SORRY
> 
> Tumblr: wildberrytrans or gabblewriteswhump

It’s dark when Charlie forces himself awake. He’s gotten good at that; he’s not sure how he does it, but when he feels hands on his face and hips in his dreams, somehow his body forces him awake. He likes to think somehow the dayman watches over him when he goes to bed, but he wouldn’t admit that. It’s childish. 

Either way. He lights candles – he doesn’t wanna ask Frank (god knew where he was, anyway) why the lights are off, seemingly permanently – to get a dim orange glow in his apartment, and decides in the heat of the moment he can’t be alone right now. He needs dayman. 

The phone rings. And rings. And rings. Charlie sits on the floor, shivering from the cold, cat eyes watching him from a distance, begging for Mac to pick up. It’s nearly three am, he’d be surprised if Mac didn’t answer, even on the first call, he’d usually be awake by now… 

“Charlie?” Mac’s voice, sounding shockingly sober, responds. “What do you want?” 

“I -” He whispers to the line, like Mac’s right there. “-had a nightmare.” 

Silence. Charlie doesn’t expect any other response than; 

“I’ll be over in ten.” 

See, they’d been doing since they were both freshmen. Whenever Charlie spent all night staring at the ceiling, watching the door, whenever Uncle Jack would be round, Charlie would crawl out the window to Mac’s. Sometimes they’d talk all night, playing games, or sometimes Mac would hold Charlie and they’d fall asleep like that. Since Charlie had moved out, Mac had said no more often but… on nights like this, he just knew when Charlie really needed him. 

True to his word, Mac’s there not nine minutes after. He finds Charlie still on the floor, a candle next to his face glowing up a small radius around him. 

“Charlie?” Mac says as he kneels next to his friend. “Aren’t you cold? C’mon, come sit on the bed.” 

Charlie allows himself to be pulled up and seated next to Mac, close enough just to inch over and touch, but far enough. 

Neither of them say anything for a while, before Mac speaks up again. 

“I bought beer. It’s warm though.” 

“All the better, it’s cold as balls in here,” Charlie laughs wryly. “Thanks. For coming.” 

Mac shrugs off the thanks, rather pulling out several cans of obviously warm beer and laying them out on the bed. 

 

Charlie isn’t entirely sure how they ended up here. Practically in Mac’s lap, having his hair played with. It’s nice! It really is, he just doesn’t… he doesn’t know why Mac’s being like this. Obviously it’s the beer, Mac’s got that drunken lovey-dovey face that he never has sober. Charlie’s seen it before, after more beers than usual, those puppy-dog eyes that he can’t resist. 

“Hey, Charlie?” Mac says, as he rests his head on Charlie’s shoulder. “Are you still into the waitress?” 

There’s a pause. He wants to say yes, inexplicably. Maybe then Mac would stop getting like this, like Mac’s gonna get hurt when he realises how emotionally stunted Charlie is. 

“No.” He says instead. 

“Good,” Mac mutters, close to Charlie’s ear. “Hey, Charlie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why’d you call me over?” 

“I kept dreaming about him. The nightman,” Charlie whispers back. He’s shifted back into the position he was in earlier, but Mac’s hand is still in his. “Why won’t he leave me alone?” 

“I don’t know… But I won’t go anywhere tonight.” 

 

Mac’s right, in the end. When he wakes up in Mac’s arms, a headache pounding, he smiles.


End file.
